The use of electronic devices has significantly increased in recent years (e.g., accessing music and sending/receiving messages). Devices receive input from the user, such as a selection of a song for playback, a selection of a message recipient from a phonebook, a textual input for a message body, and a selection of a particular page of a document. As a result of the increased use of devices, the frequency of user input into such devices has also significantly increased. Further, users may use electronic devices under different conditions that may affect the manner in which they provide input that the device must correctly process.
Specifically, a user may engage in activity while using an electronic device. As the user engages in such activity, the user may interact with the electronic device in various ways. For example, a user may touch a screen of the electronic device to perform a process (e.g., send a message). However, during some types of activities, the user may not effectively or accurately touch the screen or otherwise manipulate the electronic device. In other words, certain types of activities (e.g., strenuous) may cause the user to inadvertently trigger a process while attempting to perform a different process through a touch on the screen. Such errors create a cognitive burden on the user. In addition, such errors result in repeated input and longer processes, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in batter-operated devices.